1. Field of the Invention
With general infrastructure within the US and around the world in a precarious state of decay it has been the object of many to provide for a cost effective method to perform in situ-rehabilitation of these properties. In the industrial sector, pipe and transmission lines carrying volatile and dangerous or hazardous materials are constantly at risk of failure due to age, neglect or lack of funds to replace or repair with traditional methods. In the global municipal arena, waste collection and water distribution systems are seriously compromised with failures creating community disturbances, commercial loss and environmental incidents. The US EPA Clean Water Act of 1989 outlines mandatory restrictions and covenants imposed on municipalities to improve the conditions of their water and wastewater systems. The EPA Conference of Mayors report of 2007 surveyed 1500 US Cities' infrastructure needs resulting in $15B in needed repairs and upgrades. The RSCA has also increased scrutiny on chemical processing facilities, petrochemical facilities and pipeline transmission calling for proactive inspection and repair of millions of miles of pipe, conduit and passageway.
The conventional lining materials and methods have undesirable environmental impacts, e.g., leaching of styrene's, CFC's, VOC's and endocrine disruptors into the effluent. Diluents or solvents used in some liner formulations comprise VOC's. Effects of endocrine disruptors are believed to include growth defects and may result from relatively minor exposure to chemicals.
An additional undesirable impact results from the annulus created between the interior pipe wall and the liner. This annulus not only propagates infiltration but also exfiltration—the toxic effluents going back into the surrounding ground, ground water, lakes, streams and aquifers. The conventional resins are thermosetting resin. These resins shrink causing an annulus to form between the pipe wall and the liner. This annulus permits infiltration of ground water into the pipeline flow as well as pipeline effluent into the soil and ground water.
Generally the only reason that customers have their pipes rehabilitated is due to erosion, corrosion, cracks and leaking joints. In a method that leaves an annular space, the method only allows for the exfiltation in the future. The way this happens is that in the initial installation, the annular space between the method and the manhole or vault is sealed with mortar or some other material. At that time (after repair) it will pass a hydrostatic test but as age, corrosion, erosion and the constant pressure continue from infiltration at the manhole will work on the seal, causing the seal to begin to leak. The infiltration then gets into the effluent that is flowing through the manhole. Likewise the material flowing through the manhole can get into the annular space finding cracks and open joints therefore exfiltrating to the surrounding soils and water table around the pipe.
Footprint as defined in this disclosure pertains to other rehabilitation methods being required to have their vehicles and equipment right at the manhole/pipe access to facilitate their repair process. Due to access often times being in yards, medians, fields, woods, creeks, etc., the vehicles tear up soils, grass, remove trees, etc. Most often these methods have to excavate the manhole or vault to facilitate inserting their liners. Often times in creek or drainage culverts the contractors have to put their equipment directly in the water thereby leaking oils, fuels, etc. into the water. Also in these applications, the thermosetting resin leaches into the rivers, creeks, lakes, ponds, killing fish and organisms etc., due to inflation of the “bag” or “sock” with hot water or steam. Additionally with cured in place, (hereinafter “CIPP”) and use of high density polyethylene (hereinafter “HDPE”) used in slip lining, the pipe capacity is downsized so much that the rehabilitated (narrowed) pipe increases flow velocities. This results in creek scour that causes loss of stream banks, plant life and animal life. Additionally in these applications with the water infiltrating into the annular space through joints and cracks, the infiltrating water beings surrounding soils with it. In time this results in a large voids around the pipe and causing the formation of sink holes (economic as well as environmental) in roads and yards caused by soils getting into the pipe.
The present invention utilizes castrol or soy based oil within the resin composition of the liner. Castrol and soy based oils are a renewable resource. The method of the present invention does not create an impact of leaching CFC's, VOC's, or endocrine disrupters being emitted into air, water and effluent and the method does not cause a footprint due to the use of an umbilical conveying lining components, air lines and electrical supply allowing equipment to be as much as 400 feet or more from the access point of the pipe. The umbilical can traverse unlimited times around buildings, trees, etc via the use of roller quadrants. Contractors using the apparatus or method of the invention do not have to dig up or disrupt access paths as the umbilical is only 2″ in diameter and can be inserted into any access.
The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for applying a structural reinforcing liner to the interior surfaces of pipes, conduits and passageways. The disclosure also more specifically speaks about the ability to remotely apply a consistent and continuous lining in a pipe. The liner is inert after application and does not contain and/or leach volatile organic compounds (VOC's) or chlorofluorocarbons “CFC” or hydro fluorocarbons “HCFC's” or endocrine disruptors.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art discloses limited use of Castrol or soy based oils in lining compositions. Jadhav, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,632 is specific to polyurethane based liners and utilizes a catalyst. It does not disclose use of amine resin based lining components nor does it disclose use of antistatic agents.
Gorman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,959, discloses use of ethoxylated amines in the manufacture of thermo plastic housings for electronic and medical devices. It is the cured polymer that is sought to have anti-static properties in contrast to the Applicant's invention achieving antistatic properties in the reaction mixture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,218 issued to Hyde-Smith, discloses an amine terminated prepolymer mixed with an isocyanate. In contrast, the Applicant's invention is for a liner comprising a hybrid of hydroxyl-amine resin with isocyanate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,254 issued to Kropfield discloses a low pressure, slow reacting isocyanate hydroxyl reaction of polyurethane. The lining mixture of the Applicant's disclosure is delivered under high pressure and is fast reacting. U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,501 issued to Livingston is also not a hybrid reaction mixture.
Nava, issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,409, is for a 3 component mixture including a diluent (solvent) that volatizes during cure. This causes the cured coating to lose density or thickness and creates volatile organic compounds (VOC's) into the pipe. The resulting lining loses strength as a structural reinforcement.
Markusch U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,407 is a polyurethane utilizing a catalyst. The reaction product is unsuitable for spraying due to the slow reaction time.